vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lew J. Adler
Who is Lew J. Adler? Lew J. Adler is a serviceman in the Federation of Rossiyskaya (FRTM). He is the grand son of Generaloberstabsarzt Tobias Lev Adler of the Imperial Waifu Empire. He is mindful, respectfulness, slight aggression, Slightly monotone, Cold-blooded. Played by DerTobiAD. Backstory Lew J. Adler was born in the city of Dresden, East-German Territory of the Imperial German Empire in the year 2023 on the 10th of September. At a very young age, he already had alot of problems including socializing within publicity due to his unwanted personality of being very monotone. This has made him become as a result more of a quiet person but also did give him the ability of a better awareness of his surroundings. When it has come the military, he has always been fascinated of what the military is all about and grew a passion towards it and also towards the markets and their choices of weaponry. Lew J.'s mother Adler has always been fascinated by the fact that he apparently does have the almost exact same look and a very similar personality which he mostly inherited of his Grand-father Tobias L. Adler 1900-1993 and even though he himself didn't care about this at all at first, he did seem to grow interest in the history of his ancestor and was getting as a result more inspired to join the Armed Forces once he was ready to go. The years have passed and he eventually saw more news about the INM who have also used nuclear weapons within the Belarusian borders which happened within the year of 2038 was 15 at the time and even before this incident, he was already aware of the conflict between the FRTM and the INM. Lew J.'s curiousity grew as he heard more of the Russian state, the FRTM, and began to research about who or what exactly FRTM was, by whom it was lead by and also how the Armed Forces structure has been working there so far. Two further years have passed and at the age of 17, Lew J. started after his graduation from the high-school to apply to the Imperial-Armed-Forces as a unit of the 10th Airborne-Division and completed his trainings in good results. He then had to decide what he wanted to do in the Airborne-Division and after thinking, he decided to go for an intense training as an engineer and then switched to become a medical unit after the engineer training was completed. As a medic, he wanted to follow the steps of his grandfather, but more as a combat / field unit and help out the people in person. His strong monotone being however made it a bit more complicated with the communication to his patients, he did ignore this issue though, as he claimed this himself as a minor factor of difficulty and not a prevention of his duty's performance. This has also changed as he got into a combat situation in one of the peace missions of the IWA within the Central-African territory at the age of 18 years. After loosing some of his comrades in combat, his monotone and more frightened attitude drastically changed into pure anger. This lead him to consequences such as engaging the local milicia attackers in full rage and adrenalin, loosing his left arm as a consequence of taking fire of a lucky, high calibre shot to his left shoulder. However, he began to even grew in the amount of the adrenalin and still shot in the direction of the enemy with painful and unprecise bursts to give his units cover and therefore forcing the enemy to retreat and giving his remaining comrades time to evacuate themselves and at last, Lew J. himself too, who has been deported and then treated within the following months in the University-Hospital of Munich. After 5 months of recovery, the now 19 year old soldier has gained the purple heart and the Iron Cross 2nd Class for his courage and for saving several of his troop's units. From this point on, after having decided to continue military service, the German Army has given him a prototype of a high-tech robotic arm that was almost identical looking to the regular human arm. He did continue his service there afterwards, joining one other deployment in the western centre of africa. There he had the opportunity to test his arm in harsh conditions and brought good results without any problems. Eventually this time, he has become more cold-blooded and brutalized after the horrors of the actions of the brutally aggressive local milicias. As he got back to home, Lew J. has heard of the Soldier exchanging program going on between the FRTM and the IWA. His interests in joining the FRTM's forces has always been in his mind, even as a unit of the exchanging program. He applied as one of the volunteers, got accepted and has been deployed at first in Moscow where he would've graduated from his training-sessions. Then at last, Lev J. has reached the FRTM's military HQ, where he did set himself up for readiness, regarding any operation that would've come in the future. Category:Kitsune Category:Characters Category:DerTobiAD's Characters